


Keep Fighting

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, comforting character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can I have Mercy comforting an s/o with depression, had to leave college twice to stress issues (too depressed-lazy to get a job) and is falling down a spiral of self-hatred and the thought of having no future, and not deserving her? I'm hanging on, but I could use a fluff boost.





	Keep Fighting

Angela had noticed a change in you, one she didn’t like. With her work being what it was, and your own hectic schedule with school, you couldn’t see each other as often as she wanted. But normally that didn’t matter, and you each took the time to message or video chat. Lately though, you’d been avoiding it.  
After you cancelled another video date, she knew something was really wrong. The simple message you had sent her was too brief, too impersonal. So, she took a half day at work and headed to see you immediately.  
Knocking on your door, she didn’t get an answer. “Y/N?” she called. “I brought [your favourite drink], are you there?”  
A long pause before you answered. As soon as she saw the bags under your reddened eyes, the loose fitting clothes, she knew what was wrong. You’d talked about your anxiety and depression before, she knew all about it. How had she not realized what was going on now? Angela gulped. “May I come in?”  
You nodded and opened the door to your dorm wider. With small but sure steps, Angela came inside. Things looked relatively normal, though there were a few more dirty dishes on your desk, and a few old clothes on the floor than usual. She set the drinks on the desk as you closed the door.  
“Sorry I cancelled,” you said quietly, “I’m just not feel well.” There was a long pause before you added, “Migraine.”  
Angela pressed her lips together, her brow furrowing. “You and I both know that is not why you cancelled. Tell me, what’s wrong?”  
You averted your gaze, crossing your arms. This was a burden you didn’t want to put on her. You shook your head.  
“Y/N,” Angela said. “Please, let me help you.”  
“I’m leaving school again,” you admitted. You bit your lower lip. “I just can’t...I just…”  
Your knees bent as you nearly fell onto your bed. Angela quickly came to your side, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. “Schätzchen,” she breathed, “I understand. If you need the time, then take it.”  
“No, you don’t understand,” you replied, voice shaky. “I keep doing this. I keep leaving because I’m too weak to handle--”  
“You are not weak!” Angela interrupted. Her grip on you tightened. “You fight each day; you are one of the strongest people I know.”  
You let out a bitter laugh. “No, you’re strong Angela. What you do at Overwatch--how can I compare? Why are you even…” You didn’t finish your sentence. Couldn’t.  
Angela took your chin between her index and thumb, forcing you to face her. She hated to defeated look in your eye, the way you hated yourself so much. She’d seen it before, but not to this extent. “I am with you because I love you. There are many types of people in this world,”--her fingers stroked your cheek-- “and today you fight for yourself so that one day you can fight for others. I will always be here, Y/N. I will fight with you.”  
Tears brimmed your eyes as you nodded. She knew that no matter how many times she said it you may not believe it. At least not today. She said, “I will help you pack your things. If you need some time off from school, then that is what you need. There is no time limit on learning.”  
Angela pulled you against her, kissing the top of your head. Soon your own arms came around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.


End file.
